Lollipop
by LyaraCR
Summary: PWP, Slash, Yaoi e Namikazecest. Não gosta, não leia. Caso contrário, seja bem vindo a uma história com o título auto-explicativo.


Hello People! Passando pra deixar mais um MinaNaru/Namikazecest para os adoradores do gênero. Fraquinho como alguns que já fiz, apenas para deixar alguns muitos com água na boca... Comentários são bem vindos!

Love Lollipop

Naruto fazia suas tarefas da escola com muita concentração. Era um bom aluno, um bom filho, e um dos poucos adolescentes não rebeldes da vizinhança. Estava preso nas questões de matemática. Em seus longos quatorze anos sempre havia enfrentado problemas com tal conteúdo. E ali estava, mais uma vez "sofrendo com tantas contas...

— Mãe! Mãe!

Kushina apareceu arrumada até demais no alto das escadas.

— O que foi Naru? Corra, que preciso resolver umas coisas.

Vendo a pressa em que sua progenitora se encontrava, respondeu:

— Ah; Não é nada...

— Okay então... Diga ao seu pai que não sei à que horas volto. Tem uma entrega do restaurante às oito. Não saia e não abra a porta para estranhos.

Disse, beijando o filho e saindo em seguida.

E mais uma vez lá estava ele, sozinho com seus problemas.

Nem reparou no tempo passar e, enquanto degustava um pirulito de uva, notou a porta da sala abrir-se fora de seu campo visual.

Olhou para ela e viu seu pai adentrar a casa, desfazendo-se de sua pasta e de seu casaco do terno negro.

— Otou-san!

Foi até ele e o abraçou, sendo levantado do chão pelo mesmo.

— Naruto!

Sorriram. Enlaçou as pernas na cintura do mais velho. Sim, Naruto era um adolescente, mas perto dele se sentia tão bem que voltava a ser criança.

— Cadê sua mãe?

— Saiu bem bonita.

— Ai! Droga!

Naruto desceu do colo de Minato e perguntou preocupado:

— O que foi? O que aconteceu?

— A convenção! Desculpa Naru... Era pra eu ter vindo cedo pra casa...

— Ah, não tem problema...

Em seus vinte e nove anos, Minato era gerente geral de uma grande empresa. Tinha vários benefícios, mas também várias obrigações. Hoje, como quase sempre, ficara preso numa reunião, tardando em voltar.

— O que estava fazendo sozinho?

— Estudando.

— Esse tempo todo? — aproximou-se dos materiais de Naruto —Nossa... Matemática.

Naruto sorriu amarelo. Minato era ótimo neste conteúdo enquanto ele, apenas se garantia até contas da terceira série. Isso o envergonhava ante o mais velho.

— Naruto... Isso aqui tá errado... Um mais dois mais três são seis, Naruto..

Riu e apagou.

— Gomen.. E-eu.. Não percebi.

— Não tem problema. Vem cá.

Bateu uma mão na cadeira e Naruto se assentou. Novamente portava o doce na boca. Minato, praticamente sobre os ombros de Naruto, começou a ajudá-lo com aquela conta complicada aos olhos do menor. Aquele cheiro inebriante de uva invadiu seus sentidos...

— O que você tá chupando?

Naruto tirou o doce da boca e disse:

— Pirulito do amor. — estendeu para Minato — Quer?

Pegou o doce e provou... Deliciosamente... Diferente. Era uva com mais alguma coisa.

Continuaram naquela conta compartilhando o doce por mais um bom tempo.à cada hora ficava mais quente.

Minato desabotoou a camisa e a tirou. Pouco depois, Naruto o acompanhou, arrancando sua regata.

Voltaram à posição de antes e ambos se arrepiaram quando o peito musculoso e bem trabalhado de Minato encostou-se nas costas malhadas de Naruto. Algumas palavras ao pé do ouvido, aquela mão na sua, o queixo que às vezes encostava displicentemente em seu ombro... Aquilo estava estranho. Estavam lentos, parecendo que haviam bebido ou feito algo do tipo... Naruto já se sentia apertado dentro da bermuda e não sabia como esconder. Minato ofegava vez ou outra muito próximo ao seu ouvido enquanto explicava, ou ao menos tentava, a matéria. Não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas estavam quentes e alterados. Naruto fazia as contas sem quaisquer problemas, porém o simples fato de respirar estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. O ar parecia pesado. Pesado até demais.

O loirinho voltou-se ao pai o observando por cima do ombro e puxou o pirulito de sua boca, colocando-o na própria em seguida. Percebeu um tênue fio os unindo... Saia dos lábios de Minato e ia até os de Naruto... Choque estático. Não sabiam o que fazer. Mesmo que incitados a querer comportar-se de tal modo, ainda estavam surpresos demais com a coisa toda.

Os olhares se cruzaram como que num pedido e permissão mudos e ambos foram se aproximando. Naruto tirou o pirulito da boca e a manteve entreaberta. Seus lábios brilhavam. Os de Minato também. Este, sorriu malicioso. Quando Naruto menos esperou, sentiu um dedo sobre seus lábios. Aquele toque permaneceu por alguns segundos. Era tão... gostoso! O mais novo cerrou os olhos. Queria aproveitar a sensação.

Foi o que Minato precisava para saber que podia agir do modo que desejava. Sem cerimônias, colou os lábios aos do filho. Ah, droga... Era apenas um selo praticamente fraterno, mas era tão bom, tão proibido! Naruto entreabriu os lábios para pronunciar qualquer coisa e Minato aproveitou para aprofundar o contato, deixando sua língua tocar a do mais novo. Naruto sabia como corresponder e fez do melhor modo.

Colou-se ao mais velho, gemendo um "Otou-san" sobre os lábios do mesmo. Naruto estava assustado e lisonjeado com tudo aquilo. Era Minato, seu pai, seu amante. E aquilo tinha um gosto tão bom, tão pecaminoso, tão radioativo...

Se levantou e sentiu Minato se levantar também. Ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, ainda gemia entre o beijo, mas não mais se preocupava com o fato de aquele cara ali ser o seu pai, marido de sua mãe, seu progenitor. Agora se preocupava somente em sentir aquela língua quente entrelaçar-se com a sua.

Separaram-se por falta de ar e estavam corados. Minato muito mais que Naruto. Não tinham o que falar, não sabiam o que fazer, mas tinham seus instintos os instigando a cuidar dos problemas dentro de suas calças.

Minato agarrou Naruto e o beijou vorazmente. Ambos ao menos faziam idéia de onde aquilo ia terminar...

— Quarto...

Sussurrou Naruto, respondendo aos seus pensamentos. Minato levantou o filho, quem enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, e assim subiram para o quarto do garoto.

Por toda a escadaria, não desgrudaram os lábios. Pareciam batalhar por algo tamanha a intensidade dos toques e carícias.

Naruto deu por si quando tombou de costas na cama. Arregalou os olhos e viu a face de Minato com a mesma expressão, como se houvessem percebido o que faziam somente neste momento. O mais velho ainda carregava o doce na mão, girando o palito entre o indicador e o polegar.

— Naruto... O que... Deus!

Afastou-se do mais novo e antes que pudesse voltar aos seus pensamentos, os esqueceu com um novo beijo mais quente que os anteriores, um daqueles que servem pra dizer que tem alguém pertencendo inteiramente a você, se oferecendo, querendo ser seu.

Naruto não sabia nem como nem porque estava agindo de tal forma, mas sabia que precisava daquele momento tanto quanto precisava de ar pra respirar. Podia sentir a língua de Minato contra a sua, o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Os gemidos, ofegos e etc... Podia sentir-se clamando por mais. Deixou-se levar e roçou-se contra aquele volume sob a calça do terno, aquele volume que "não era nada notável".

— Nossa!

Exclamou Minato, sentindo seu membro rijo roçar-se contra o de Naruto, separados apensa pelas roupas. Seus braços fortes levantaram Naruto de modo que este ficasse sentado em seu colo, praticamente encaixados, como se fosse uma prévia do que vira a seguir. Ah, encaixados... Como ansiava por isso.

Naruto se levantou. Seu lado negro estava manifestando. Arrancou sua bermuda e jogou longe, com brutalidade. Minato ardeu com aquilo, levantou-se, tirou o cinto, pendurou-o no pescoço, se despindo da calça e dos sapatos em seguida. Passou o cinto em volta da cintura de Naruto e o puxou para si. Encostaram-se com menos roupas e aquilo foi eletrizante.. Uniram seus lábios mais uma vez e Minato encaminhou o filho a cama. Tombaram. Naruto estava quente e com as pernas novamente passadas ao redor da cintura de Minato, quem abaixou suas boxers, deixando que seus membros se encostassem sem quaisquer impedimentos.

Abafaram seus longos gemidos em mais um beijo enquanto pressionavam-se ondulando os quadris. Naruto gemia, ofegava, enquanto Minato tomava caminho abaixo, passando pelo pescoço, pelos ombros, mamilos... Marcou o peito do garoto e continuou seu caminho, parando no umbigo para penetrá-lo com sua língua doce enquanto olhava para a face contorcida de prazer de Naruto. Bem sabia o que Naruto desejava, e o faria.. Queria sentir o gosto do próprio filho, seu próprio gosto.

Segurou o doce e o encostou no membro do mais novo, passando-o levemente naquela região enquanto ameaçava terminar seu caminho.

Quando menos esperou, a campainha soou no andar debaixo. Eram oito da noite.

— Droga...

Resmungou Minato, sem a mínima intenção de parar o que fazia, ainda mais com o olhar inebriado de luxúria e suplicante de Naruto sobre si.

— É o.. restaurante...

Minato suspirou exasperado e levantou-se da cama. Consertou sua roupa íntima e lambeu os lábios olhando para o filho, quem ainda jazia na cama e segurava o doce. Disse:

— Você não perde por esperar quando eu voltar... Vou te dar algo melhor que este doce pra você chupar o quanto quiser...

Eram apenas sussurros, mas tinha certeza de que Naruto havia escutado pelo gemido que fora emitido por ele..

E então, desceu, com a certeza de que voltaria mais do que pronto e desejoso para aquele anjo que o esperava na cama, louco para cair precipício abaixo junto a si...

Fim!


End file.
